Une abomination, Magnifique
by Steakinette
Summary: C'était pas passionnant, pas ragoûtant, pas transcendant. Et ça a changé. Ça s'est déplacé. Je suis ailleurs. A mon plus grand regret je m'en vais, et c'est pas facile, mais je fais avec parce que j'ai pas le choix. Et elle sera toujours derrière moi, cette abomination. Elle sait tout, et moi je suis aveugle.
1. Prologue

**SALUTATIONS ET BIENVENUE A TOUS !**

 **Éclaircissement temporel : Cette histoire commence pendant l'ellipse de deux ans entre la fin de la bataille de Marineford et le retour de Luffy.**

 **Attention, je conseille à tout lecteur voulant lire cette fic d'avoir connaissance des évenements de l'arc Dressrosa (voire même d'être à jour du côté des scans ou épisodes), sous risque possible de spoil de ma part, et si quelqu'un est spoilé à cause de moi, je m'en excuse, mais j'aurai prévenu.**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, et toutes les références que je pourrai faire ici, qu'elles soient présentes dans la forme de mon écriture ou dans la citation appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs que je respecte, et admire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Une journée de cours, longue, interminable, longue, re-interminable et re-longue de plus se termine.

 _« Clic clic ! »_

La porte s'ouvre. Exténuée, je rentre et ne prend pas même le temps de changer de vêtements que je m'écroule sur le lit.

 _C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille..._

Blancs. Les murs blancs, sans une once de chaleur ou d'humanité.

. _..une petite fille qui n'était pas grande, pas minuscule, pas jolie, pas laide, pas très intelligente, mais pas bête pour autant..._

C'est marrant la façon qu'ont les gens de décorer leur appartement, c'est comme si c'était le reflet de leur identité.

… _Cette petite fille avait désiré, désiré tellement de choses ! Mais comme elle n'était pas grand chose, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle désirait._

Un tel aura une table en bois d'Inde avec dessus, un vase aux fleurs de couleurs vives, sûrement pour l'exotisme, exposer au grand public son amour du voyage et son originalité ; un autre se sera satisfait d'un tableau abstrait exposé au dessus d'un canapé design, pour montrer qu'il est cultivé et qu'il apprécie le bon goût...

 _Comme la petite fille n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle désirait, elle passait son temps à rêvasser à des choses sans importance, à philosopher sur la couleur de tel légume ou sur le pourquoi de son existence...Parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire..._

Blancs. Mes murs sont tous blancs. Mes meubles sont gris et vides. Pas une décoration. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais acheté de décorations ? C'est froid ici.

 _...Plutôt ennuyeux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tu n'a pas eu une vie difficile, au contraire, tu n'as jamais manqué de confort, mais... étrangement ça ne te convient pas._

 _Comme si t'étais pas faite pour être un individu productif pour le progrès de l'économie parmi les individus productifs pour le progrès de l'économie._

 _Comme si t'étais pas faite pour ...ce monde là._

Je me sens.. vaporeuse.. Mais je ne suis clairement pas endormie, vraiment ! Mes pensées idiotes m'ont menée un peu trop loin on dirait...

 _Ça .. c'est une drole de coïncidence tu sais ? Parce que grace à moi, tu peut le quitter, ce monde qui te rends si morose (et ennuyeuse, désolée de te l'annoncer.. M'enfin je suppose que la mélancolie va de pair avec la chiantise ?)_

 _Ah ! Et non tu ne rêves pas si tu veut savoir. C'est bel et bien ta triste et douloureuse réalité !_

Qu'est-ce que.. Je me sens pas bien.. Qui êtes-vous ?

 _Un esprit.  
_ _Un démon.  
_ _Une abomination._

 _Magnifique.  
_

 _C'est comme tu veux._

 _Une.. Déesse ?  
_ _Oui ! Ça me plait bien ça !  
_ _Une Déesse, je serai ça maintenant !_

 _Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ?  
_ _Alors, si ça peut t'empêcher de t'égarer.._

 _Je suis celle qui va changer ta vie._

* * *

 **OUAAAH JE ME LANCE DANS UNE FIC DE PLUS DE 2 CHAPITRES OH MON DIEUUU J'AI PEUR MAMAN LES AUTRES VONT SE MOQUER DE MOIIIII**

 ***tousse***

 **Alors, voilà.  
** **Nous y voilà.**

 **Je me lance dans une longue fic. Depuis le temps que j'en lis, ça fait bizarre.**

 **Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de la finir, cela dépendra de mon inspiration, de mes cours (le travail à la fac c'est pas toujours évident, et j'ai pas commencé que j'ai déjà du retard), mais j'essaierai de garder une avance de plusieurs chapitres, et pour l'instant le rythme devrait être assez régulier.**

 **!ATTENTION INSTANT EMOTION ET RACONTAGE D'EXISTENCE !**

 **C'est ma toute première longue fic, à dire vrai, j'avais déjà écrit des bribes de chapitres pour une fic sur Bleach avec une amie, mais on à jamais oser les poster, et du coup ça à pris la poussière dans un coin de mes dossiers. J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas pour celle-ci, qui mûrit dans mon esprit depuis une année déjà. J'ai même déjà écrit la fin. Donc même si j'ai un manque d'inspiration et que je suis sur le point d'abandonner, la fic devrait se finir. Eeeh ouais. (enfin sauf si mon ordi se brise misérablement)  
**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Ça se déroule bien dans l'univers de One piece, mais pour des raisons de mise en place du récit, le premier personnage connu du manga n'apparaîtra qu'au chapitre 2 (celui ci étant le prologue), donc ne vous inquiétez pas, NOUS SOMMES BIEN DANS L'UNIVERS DE ONE PIECE BLBLBLBL**

 **D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, j'ouvrirai peut être un compte Deviantart pour poster des dessins en rapport avec la fic dites moi si l'idée vous plait en review, je verrai en fonction.**

 **Pour des raisons de lisibilité, je précise : ce que *vous-connaîtrez-son-nom-au-chapitre-1-mais elle-est-pas-humaine*, dit, sera tout au long de la fic, écrit** _comme ça_ **et pas forcément entre guillemets. Voilà, que ça soit clair pour vos lectures.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, faites des hypothèses, racontez moi votre vie, écrivez moi une dissertation complète sur la condition des canards en Moldavie, je ne vous mordrai pas, et ferai de mon mieux pour vous répondre et pour écouter vos conseils.**

 **Merci de votre attention à cet énorme pavé, et à bientôt, j'espère.  
** **Steakinette, à votre service.**

 **(Woah je viens de me rendre compte que mon aparté est presque plus long que mon prologue... Oups?)**


	2. 01 - Le truc brutal, torture mentale

**Chapitre 1 - Le truc brutal, torture mentale, penthotal, la totale**

Aïïïe ! Ma tête! J'ai l'impression de.. m'être prise un énorme coup de latte dans la gueule...

Wouah.

Non attends.

WOUAH.

Ou-suis-je.

Ok... Ok. Ok. Analyse. Autour de moi.. Herbe. Fleurs. Arbres. Colline. Mer. Océan ? Y'a pas mal de vagues alors océan. 

_Bonjouuur~ ! Il y a très exactement cent pout cent de chances que tu ne soit pas chez toi~ !_

Wow. J'entend des voix maintenant. Des voix qui chantent dans ma tête. 

_Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir._

« Option numéro 1 : Je rêve.

 _BZZZZT ! Incorrect !_

Option numéro 2 : j'ai inconsciemment ingurgité la totalité d'une bouteille de rhum et suis partie m'exiler en Croatie pendant ma soirée folichonne, puis ait fait un black-out total suite à un coup anecdotique en plein sur le crâne, causé par une embrouille avec des autochtones.

 _BZZZZT ! Inventif, mais incorrect ! Et puis je ne crois pas que tu tiennes l'alcool suffisament bien pour ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'un verre de rhum._

Pas faux. Mais d'ou tu sais ça, toi ?

 _Ça c'est un secret.. héhéhé... T'a pas envie de savoir alors ?_

..Quoi ?

 _Ce qui s'est passé... Et ce que je suis ?_

Evidemment que..

-Ouah ! » 

La peau sombre et grisatre parsemée de nervures sombres, des cheveux rouges sang coupés en carré, des yeux bleus clairs, presque blancs, surnaturels, vétue d'une robe aussi claire que ses yeux, la chose qui vient de surgir devant moi me scrute en souriant. 

« D'accord. _Là_ , ça devient bizarre.

 _Parce que ça l'était pas déjà avant ?_

Elle me fait un peu peur. Enfin je pense qu'elle ferait peur à n'importe qui.

 _Je peut entendre tes pensées au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, alors évite de m'insulter je te prie._

Oh. Pardon. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, paumée en bord de mer, dans l'inconnu ? 

_C'est moi qu'i t'ai emmenée ici._

Comment ? 

_Avec mes pouvoirs._

Avec tes pouvoirs. Attends, quoi ?

 _Mes pouvoirs. Je t'ai -pour faire simple-, changée de dimension, de monde. Tu peut me considérer comme un genre d'esprit de l'espace et du temps si ça t'arrange !_

Hum. Je vais peut-être te sembler très impolie, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il soit possible d'entrer dans un épisode de Doctor Who -et tu n'as d'ailleurs rien à voir avec le TARDIS- donc donne moi la version vraie cette fois. S'il te plaît.

 _Oh mais je ne mens pas ! Tu es en train de parler à une fille fantômatique ayant l'air de sortir d'un livre d'héroic fantasy, et tu ne crois même pas ce qu'elle te raconte ? Tu me déçois. Mais libre-à-toi, après tout, de partir maintenant et de faire ta vie de ton côté (ça risque d'être difficile pour toi, comme je t'ai changée de monde)_

Bon. Admettons que ça soit vrai. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

 _On s'en fiche de ça.. T'avais l'air de t'ennuyer alors j'ai voulu mettre ma petite touche de fantaisie dans ton existence !_

Oui, c'est ça, je te crois. La vraie raison. Il y en a forcément une, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens. Dis.

 _Boooon... D'accord... C'est un peu long et compliqué et j'ai pas envie d'expliquer mais en gros ce que tu dois retenir c'est : J'ai amélioré ta condition physique, donc à partir de maintenant tu est plus forte qu'avant, et tes blessures guérissent plus vite. Pourquoi : Je veut que tu rejoigne des pirates, ou en tout cas un équipage qui voyage en mer. Les plus forts que tu pourras trouver._

Qu...-Pourquoi spécifiquement forts ?!

 _Tu vas vite comprendre, laisse moi terminer. Donc, Toi – rejoindre – voyageurs – puissants. Ensuite.. Tu accompagnes les forbans les plus forts que tu auras trouvé, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le One Piece._

Le One piece ?

 _Lui-même._

Tu te fiches de moi ?!

 _Pas le moins du monde._

Le One Piece... genre celui de One Piece ?! Celui dont personne ne connaît la forme et qui à été découvert par Gold Roger et qui se trouve dans un monde ou des îles volent et ou il est impossible de survivre quand on est pas expert en art martiaux ?!

 _E-xa-cte-ment ! Mais ne te fais pas de souci, tu n'aura pas forcément besoin de savoir te battre pour survivre, ici..._

Je suis obligée ? De rester ici et d'aider des pirates j'entend..

 _C'est inévitable, et je dirai même indispensable. Et tu ne dois surtout pas mourir ou te faire capturer avant de l'avoir trouvé._

Je peut savoir pourquoi ?

 _...Parce que._

Merci de cette réponse claire et logique...Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, à trouver le One Piece ?

 _Je croyais que tu aimais rêver de ce monde là ?_

Oui, _rêver_. Rêver et vivre ça n'est pas la même chose. On peut rêver d'un moment il ne se déroulera jamais comme on l'avait voulu.

 _Si tu accomplis ma demande, je.. ferai en sorte que le vœu le plus cher que tu aura se réalise, mais seulement quand tu aura réalisé mon objectif._

Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

 _Non en effet. Mais je serai là, comme une voix dans ta tête._

Ah ? C'est censé me rassurer ? Tu es drôle, madame l'entité ectoplasmique..

D'ailleurs.. je ne t'ai pas demandé, quel est ton nom ?

 _Je suis Dalhia, ne te fatigue pas, je sais déjà qui tu es, An-_

Eh bien, Dalhia, tu peux m'appeler Majora dorénavant !

 _Mais.. ça n'est pas ton nom !_

Je sais, mais je ne l'aime pas, mon nom, alors, quitte à être dans un rêve, autant prendre un nom qui me plait. J'ai toujours aimé les Zelda, alors Majora ira très bien ! Y aura personne pour vérifier de toute façon.

 _Hum. Eh bien. Il y avait.. Moi.. Mais bon, soit. Allons-y._

\- Geronimo ! »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **À bientôt, j'espère !**

 **Steakistresse, à votre service.**


	3. 02 - I'm going to eat every

**Chapitre 2- « I'm going to eat every fucking chicken in this room »**

J'ai faim.

Il y a un marché, et j'ai faim. Les étals sont remplis de pommes, de cerises ; il y a du pain et des pâtisseries, et il y a même un rôtissoire. Avec des putains de poulets.

« J'ai faim. Trois jours que je rôde comme une idiote, trois jours que je galère... Il me faut ces putains de poulets.

 _Tu es fauchée je te rappelle._

\- Pas un pesos en poche. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Tu as peut être amélioré ma condition physique, mais ça n'empeche pas le fait que si je ne mange pas, je meurt. Il me faut ces poulets, j'ai pas d'autres solutions.

 _Majora, la femme qui entendait des voix et volait les poulets, la terreur de Grand Line !_

\- Fantôme ou pas si tu continues, je trouverai un moyen de te les faire bouffer, ectoplasme dégoulinant !

 _Ooh ! Tu t'améliores en insultes on diraît !_

\- Pas difficile avec toi. C'est facile de déplacer des gens dans des dimentions différentes des leurs, on fait ça tout les dimanches, mais quand il faut aider, là y a plus personne !

 _Roh, c'est bon, je taquine._

\- Mouais. Evite à l'avenir. Dans tout les cas, exellent timing, la voie est libre ! »

Je fonce vers le rôtissoire, attrape un poulet, et file à toute allure vers la ruelle la plus proche, entendant le cri du vendeur s'étant aperçu de la disparition du gallinacé fumant.

La petite ruelle ou je me réfugie est tapissée d'avis de recherche dont les noms me sont familiers. Sûrement un point stratégique pour je-ne-sait-quels chasseurs de primes en quête d'une retraite confortable.

Si Dieu existe, qu'il bénisse les ruelles sombres et peu fréquentées. Je prend le poulet à pleines mains et mord dedans comme une enragée. Salé, juteux et épicé, pile comme je l'aime.

« Si Dieu existe, qu'il bénisse les poulets.

 _Tu me désespères. T'as pas mieux a faire que de voler de la nourriture à ces pauvres gens ? Comme, je sais pas moi... Chercher un navire, un équipage, quelque chose ? Ton objectif c'est le One Piece, pas le nirvana des rôtissoires !_

\- TON objectif c'est le One Piece, moi j'en ai pas. Et puis, je vais pouvoir y penser, maintenant que j'ai mangé. C'est pas parce que tu es un fantôme, un esprit ou je-ne-sait-quoi que tu dois oublier que les êtres vivants ont des besoins. Et puis on est pas loin du port je me trompe ?

 _Non, en effet. Si ça t'interesse, j'ai repéré un navire. Je sais pas si il est pirate, mais en tout cas il à pas l'air d'être très légal._

\- Mmh... Peut-être des contrebandiers.. ou des revolutionnaires.. on est dans une ville portuaire lambda, c'est assez probable..

 _Eh bien vas-y ! Fonce ! Hop hop hop !_

\- Attends. Regarde moi bien, j'ai l'air d'une folle comme ça, personne pourait avoir de l'empathie pour une personne avec cette allure.. »

 _Tu marques un point._

Une folle. C'est bien le mot. Mes cheveux chatains déjà ternes de base sont couverts de poussière, ce qui les rend un peu blanchâtres, j'ai d'énormes cernes violacées sous mes yeux marrons, et mes vetements autrefois propres ne sont plus que des bouts de tissus sales et vieillis. Heureusement, comme je ne suis pas très grande, je suis passée assez inaperçue dans la foule, mais là... Si Gollum était une fille, ça serait moi.

 _...Y a pas à dire, t'as l'air de débarquer d'un autre monde._

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Très subtil. »

Mais heureusement pour moi, le port est le paradis des alcooliques, et en cette fin de soirée, on peut dire qu'ils sont de sortie. Cachée à l'angle de ma ruelle adorée, je repère une cible. Un gars assez costaud, et visiblement quelque peu éméché, mais avec des vêtements propres ! Une chemise de marin, ma foi, assez basique, et un simple pantalon marron. La cible s 'approche de ma ruelle. Je saisis une planche. Plus près, un peu plus..

"PAF"

Allez. Tous à poil on est tous faits pareil.

M'enfin là, c'est uniquement valable pour le pauvre grand gaillard, complètement dépouillé. En tout cas je m'en fiche, j'ai enfin une allure d'humaine, peut-être pas parfaitement, mais au moins à moitié saine d'esprit. Et présentable, ne l'oublions pas.

 _C'est bon ? Madame à fini son shopping ?_

Mon shopping se porte à merveille.

Je me dirige, cette fois à découvert, vers le quai ou se trouve le navire supposé pas très légal. Vide. Aucune surveillance, rien. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très normal. J'avance, et monte sur le pont.

Le navire n'est pas très grand, mais plutôt majestueux, avec des boiseries travaillées, et de belles voiles immaculées. Mais totalement vide. Pas un chat, un rat, ou même un demi-puceron.

Prudente je m'avance vers une porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, quand j'entend quelqu'un derriere moi. Et ça n'est pas Dalhia.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » Dit-il avec un ton se voulant intimidant.

« Il » a des cheveux blonds et légèrements ondulés, une cicatrice à l'oeil gauche et porte un costume avec une chemise à jabot, ainsi qu'un chapeau haut-de-forme.

« Il », c'est un révolutionnaire, et « Il », c'est Sabo.

Oui, ce Sabo.

Je pense être actuellement dans la mouise.

* * *

Tap tap tap.

 _Vraiment, je te félicite..._

Tap tap tap.

 _Mais honnêtement, hein ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce que tu as fait était réalisable !_

Tap tap tap.

 _Se faire capturer, comme ça, sans montrer aucune résistance... Je suis vraiment très impressionnée._

Tap tap tap. Je commence à m'impatienter.

 _Et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui ment aussi mal..._

Tap tap tap. Faites-là taire par pité.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

J'ai rien demandé, et j'ai jamais fait de mal à personne !

Alors pourquoi faut-il que je sois capturée comme ça par un révolutionnaire, qui, qui plus-est, est un personnage que je connait ?!

 _Et ça n'est que le début, très chère !_

* * *

 **Helloooo !**

 **Alors voilà, comme on m'a posé la question, je répond ici : il y aura peut être des passages ambigüs, mais je ne ferai normalement pas de pairing/couple, ne voulant pas qu'une romance trop lourde prenne le dessus dans la fic, étant donné que j'ai déjà énormément réfléchi au fil conducteur. Mais il se peut que j'en fasse une, je verrai à l'avenir.**

 **Je vais essayer de me tenir à un rythme de un chapitre par semaine (sauf exceptions de type syndrôme de la page blanche / trop de travail / connexion des enfers ), et je garderai une avance de plusieurs chapitres afin de pouvoir publier régulièrement.**

 **En esperant que celui-ci vous aura plu,**

 **Steakinain-de-jardin, à votre service.**


	4. 03 - Hasta siempre comandante

**Chapitre 3 – Hasta siempre, comandante..**

 _"Le rosbif, (de l'anglais_ roast beef _, bœuf rôti) est un morceau de boeuf destiné à être rôti de telle façon que le tour de la viande est cuit à point tandis que la partie centrale est laissée saignante (ou rosée selon le goût)."_

La cellule dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est petite, sombre ( Ils m'ont mise au fond de la cale en fait, les goujats), humide, froide, et sale.

 _"La pièce de viande rôtie est découpée en tranches fines pour être servie aux convives avec divers accompagnements (tels que légumes et pommes de terre) et éventuellement une sauce."_

J'ai essayé de lui dire que j'avais pas fait exprès, et que j'avais trouvé ce navire tellement beau que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de grimper dessus !

Etrangement, il ne m'a pas crue. (Et là je serais tentée de faire la blague de Jeanne d'Arc comme quoi il m'a cuite, mais je ne la ferai pas, parce qu'il ne m'a pas brûlée vive, en fait.)

Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait trouvée suspecte, ça n'est pas mes vêtements trop grands subtilisés à un ivrogne qui me donnent l'air d'une échappée de l'asile, si ?

 _"Le rosbif peut provenir de divers morceaux du boeuf. Il peut s'agir d'une pièce de boeuf simplement taillée dans le filet ou le contre-filet, ou d'un autre morceau de boeuf - et voilà la partie qui te concerne- ficelé en forme de cylindre, et éventuellement bardé de graisse._

Oui, c'est bon, on à compris que je suis attachée au fond d'une cale comme un vieux rosbif, merci. Et même si ça pouvait te faire plaisir, je ne suis PAS bardée de graisse, alors évite de faire comme si.

 _Aucun humour._

J'ai assez d'auto dérision pour ne pas subir la tienne, l'ectoplasme. Et je te signale que mon actuelle situation de bout de viande ficelé est en partie ta faute.

 _Ils vont pas te garder éternellement enfermée ici, c'est des révolutionnaires, pas des monstres_."

Visiblement, _L'autre_ à raison, car immédiatement la porte s'ouvre sur le grand, le fort, le magnifique et tristement amnésique Sabo, qui me fait le grand honneur de m'adresser un regard méfiant et froid.

Ça s'annonce festif.

"Qui est-tu ? Qu'es-ce que tu voulais faire en montant sur ce navire ?

\- Oh, rien du tout ! Je ne suis personne vous savez, juste une innocente jeune fille qui papillonnait gaiement sur les quais sans embêter personne..."

 _Tu mens très mal._

Sabo hausse un sourcil, dubitatif, croise les bras, prend appui sur le mur qui me fait face, il marque une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, et là, c'est le drame.

"Tes vêtements semblent un peu grands, je me trompe ?

\- Hmm.. Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis plus à l'aise comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Dommage, moi qui pensais que ça expliquerait le fait qu'un de mes hommes vient de rejoindre le navire pratiquement nu, me racontant qu'une fille ayant l'air d'une sauvage l'a assommé avec une planche, et qu'a son réveil, ses vêtements avaient disparu...

-...Aaah... euh... c'est.. drôle ça...

\- Drôle, c'est le mot. Et je suppose que ça n'a pas non plus de rapport avec les vols qu'il y a en ville du côté du marché ces derniers jours ?"

Diantre. Il est intelligent le bougre. Et ils sont fichtrement bien informés ces révolutionnaires.

 _Aucune expression ne serait assez forte pour te faire ressentir l'envie que j'ai de me moquer de toi à cet instant précis._

Je vais devoir jouer la carte de la gentille-innocente-parfaite jeune fille en détresse délaissée par la vie.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je sais pas faire la gentille-innocente-parfaite jeune fille en détresse délaissée par la vie.

Je vais donc jouer la carte de je dis toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, je le jure je ne suis pas méchante, je fais de mal à personne.

"Oui. J'avoue, c'est moi. Mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Déjà parce que j'ai pas un sou en poche et que j'avais FAIM. Et ensuite parce que.. eh bien... Avez-vous déjà porté les mêmes vêtement des jours de suite ? C'est pas vraiment agréable, vous savez, alors j'ai fait comme je pouvais avec mes moyens, j'avais pas de mauvaises intentions."

Il hausse les sourcils, mais moins méfiant cette fois, ma technique portant ses fruits. Je suis peut-être nouvelle ici, mais pas lui, et je pense qu'il sait mieux que moi à quel point ce monde peut être dur. J'ai déjà eu énormément de chance de trouver un _personnage_ dont je connais l'identité -c'est étrange de me dire ça alors qu'il est devant moi-... Je me demande ce qu'aurais fait Dalhia si ça n'avait pas été le cas..

 _Crois moi tu ne veut pas le savoir, petite fille._

"Si vous n'avez pas d'argent, pourquoi ne pas travailler ?" Me dit-il avec un sourire, ma foi assez sarcastique.

Il marque un point. C'est plutôt logique quand on y pense.

Il faut que je trouve un truc crédible.

"Croyez-moi, avec l'allure que j'avais, personne ne m'aurait engagée."

Il me scrute un moment, plus serein que précédemment.

"Je peut comprendre."

Eh. C'est moi, ou c'est assez méchant de dire ça ?

"Je m'appelle Sabo..."

Ça je le savait déjà.

"...Et j'aimerai bien enfin savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

\- On m'appelle... Majora. Je viens de nulle part, je suis personne et je ne fais rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veut de mal à personne, même si je sais bien que j'ai l'air _très_ suspecte. Promis. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'apprécierai que vous me détachiez, j'ai extrêmement mal au dos.

\- Pourquoi être grimpée sur ce navire ?"

Merci d'ignorer mes douleurs dorsales.

"Je cherchais à voyager en fait. Mais pas avec des marines ou des marchands.

\- Clandestinité ?

\- Bingo. J'ai pas d'argent, alors je fais avec mes moyens.

\- Pour aller où ?"

Je lève le visage et le regarde dans les yeux (et quels yeux, vous n'imaginez pas- mais arrêtons de fantasmer, je ne suis qu'un cafard face à un griffon, à mon plus grand regret).

"Loin. Le plus loin possible.. dans le Nouveau monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je.. C'est.. Il ne vaut mieux pas que.. Je veut pas en parler.

 _Magnifique esquive de la part de Majora. Très subtil._

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous ne ''faites rien'', c'est ce que vous avez dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucun travail, aucun salaire.

\- L'armée révolutionnaire, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- _Vienes quemando la brisa, con soles de Primavera, para plantar la bandera, con la luz de tu sonrisa..._ ***** " Je chantonne, me voulant inaudible.

"... ?

\- Hum.. Désolée.. Vous faites la guerre au méchant gouvernement mondial et libérez des pauvres petits pays oppressés, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh..Exactement. Et nous manquons toujours de membres. Nous avons justement de nombreux devoirs envers les pays du nouveau monde, qui a priori sont votre destination, c'est un drôle de hasard que vous soyez arrivée jusqu'à notre navire, Majora.

\- Un drôle de hasard, oui..

 _Si il savait._

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu rapide, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être fondamentalement mauvaise. Et puis les manques d'effectifs nous rendent moins méfiants. Alors... rejoindriez vous les révolutionnaires, en tant que simple membre, en tant que soldat ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a rien de mieux qui s'offre à moi de toute façon. Et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'autorité...

\- Très bien, bienvenue parmi nous, dans ce cas."

Il me détache. Enfin libre ! Si j'en avais je pourrai battre des ailes !

"Ah.. J'oubliais.. Sabo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Evitez de me vouvoyer, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir soixante-quinze ans.

\- Ah. Eh bien, d'accord.. Mais ça vaut aussi pour _toi_ dans ce cas.

Je lui sourit.

 _Quel adorable petit couple !_

Gamine.

* * *

 *** : C'est les paroles d'une chanson sur Che Guevara, un révolutionnaire cubain, j'espère que vous le saviez déjà. Le titre c'est Hasta siempre comandante (écoutez la version du Buena Vista Social Club c'est la meilleure à mon avis). Et je m'en rend compte maintenant, ma vanne est un peu nulle quand on connait pas la référence haha ^^" (révolutionnaires, che Guevara tout ça... oui mon humour est incroyable)**

 **Et en effet, le titre de la chanson est aussi celui du chapitre.**

 **Du coup je vous le dit, j'essaie toujours de glisser une petite référence à des chansons ou des répliques/films/séries/choses vidéoludiques que j'aime bien dans mes titres de chapitres.**

 **(Et je l'ai fait aussi pour les titres des chapitres 1 et 2, vous pouvez essayer de trouver si vous voulez :3 )**

 **Oui je sais ça n'a aucun intérêt, mais je trouve ça enrichissant, genre vous pourrez découvrir des trucs et vous pourrez m'en conseiller aussi comme ça, c'est sympathique.**

 **(N'hésitez pas à me baffer virtuellement si vous trouvez que c'est une idée de merde.)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on est encore dans de l'introduction du coup c'est pas extrêmement dynamique, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit intéressant :)**

 **Une pôtite review ? *regard de la gentille-innocente-parfaite-jeune-fille-en-détresse-délaissée-par-la-vie***

 **A bientôt, j'espère !**

 **Steakinatation, à votre service.**

 **La-note-d'après-note-de-fin-de-chapitre : j'avais parlé d'un deviantart, il est créé, voilà le lien**

 **steakinette . deviantart . com** **(sans les espaces)**

– **J'y posterai des trucs un peu au gré de mes envies, et pour l'instant c'est vide, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**


	5. 04 - Le vent sans les saules

**Chapitre 4 – Le vent sans les saules**

Libre, libre ! Je suis libre comme l'air !

 _Pas tant que ça, le navire avait déjà quitté le port... Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix en fait, innocente. L'autre jeune homme t'as bien eue._

Oui, merci, c'est vrai qu'au fond de la cale je n'avais pas remarqué que ça bougeait, c'est vrai qu'en étant attachée, je ne sentais pas du tout que ça tanguait, c'est vrai que ça m'a pas donné d'horribles douleurs lombaires, c'est vrai, oui.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça soit toi et pas une autre... J'aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'agréable, qui ne passe pas son temps à râler et à faire des sarcasmes..._

Ah, ça, je ne le saurai probablement jamais, puisque je dois obéir aveuglément à madââââme.

Mais passons. Pourquoi ce type à côté de moi à l'air de me détester ?

 _Peut être parce que c'est celui que tu as dénudé dans tes intérêts._

Ah. Mince. Je devrais peut être m'excuser...

 _Peut-être, oui._

« Euh... Bonjour...

-... »

Sympa ce regard, tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

 _À peine._

L'homme assis à côté de moi est un marin assez corpulent, enfin assez pour avoir la force de m'attraper et de me lancer contre un tonneau si l'envie l'en prend.

 _Rassurant._

« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, c'est tes vêtements que j'ai volé, n'est-ce pas ?

-... » Regard noir, sourcils broussailleux froncés, O.K. J'ai affaire à l'archétype du Grüdu.

J'aperçoit alors, s'approchant de moi et de mon ami que je suppose croisé avec un ours, Koala, une des personnes les plus rayonnantes et sympathiques que j'ai pu rencontrer durant les quelques jours que j'ai passé sur ce navire. Un vrai petit soleil. Elle me lance un regard complice et se tourne vers le marin.

« Fait pas attention à lui, il fait un peu peur, et tu l'a un peu vexé l'autre jour, mais il est pas méchant. Pas vrai Grüdu ?

-... »

Ah ouais. Il s'appelait vraiment Grüdu en fait.

 _Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème avec ce nom ?_

Dictionnaire majorien, lettre G : Grüdu.

Le Grüdu est un être vivant humanoïde se nourrissant presque exclusivement de viande fraîche. Habituellement assez féroce, il se caractérise par son regard stupide mais tout de même empli d'une certaine férocité. Le Grüdu peut être extrêmement dévoué, voire même très protecteur si il est bien nourri. Le spécimen est facilement reconnaissable à sa carrure de buffle et à son air renfrogné et grognon.

 _Ah ouais. Quand même._

Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.

« Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Majora, tu veut bien venir avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose, on a quelque détails à régler avec Sabo.. Parce que mine de rien, tu nous à rien dit sur toi !

\- J'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait. »

DALHIA JE FAIS QUOI ILS VONT ME POSER DES QUESTIONS !

 _Surtout, reste calme. Et improvises._

ÇA NE M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU ME DIS.

 _Bon.. Si je vois que tu galères.. Je t'aiderai, tu n'auras qu'a répéter ce que je dis._

OK... OK... O...OK...

* * *

Cette fille était un problème.

Sabo avait directement, dès qu'il l'avait aperçue grimper sur le pont, senti que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Son nom ? Il s'était dit que ça sonnait faux, lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit. Elle mentait.

Son comportement ? Probablement. Elle était trop calme, trop sereine. N'importe quelle autre personne aurait été au moins un peu effrayé après s'être fait capturer par un inconnu.

C'était louche. Très louche. Elle n'avait rien dit, et posé aucune question lorsqu'il était entré dans sa cellule. Elle avait directement accepté sa proposition, sans négociation, et n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son nom, bien qu'il soit connu comme étant un commandant des révolutionnaires.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux jeunes filles.

Il y avait Koala. Elle avait rejoint l'armée quelques années plus tôt. Il s'en souvenait encore. Il n'avait jamais vu Dragon aussi étonné que ce jour là. Celui ci lui avait dit que c'était la première humaine qu'il rencontrait à porter l'emblême des pirates du Soleil. Et l'adolescente était en plus capable de maîtriser le karaté amphibien ! C'était sans aucun doute une candidate parfaite pour leur organisation, et avec le temps, elle était devenue la plus précieuse amie qu'il possédait, en dehors de Ace et Luffy. C'était encore flou dans son esprit, mais il savait maintenant. Qui il était. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Ace. Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Tout lui revenait si vite.

Parfois, il se réveillait, comme d'un rêve, comme si tout les souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés venaient de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère.

Aux côtés de Koala se trouvait, _elle._ Elle n'avait rien de spécial,. Dans une foule, il ne l'aurait certainement pas remarquée à vrai dire. Petite, elle avait des yeux marrons qui le scrutaient avec nonchalance, des cheveux bruns, mi-longs, et coiffés à la va vite. Ni sympathique, ni détestable. Son visage était arrondi, avec de discrètes tâches de rousseur, et elle était le genre de personne dont-on aurait pas su dire si elle était jeune ou non. Une enfant piégée dans un corps d'adulte.

Etrangement, il sentait que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose clochait.

* * *

« Ah, Majora, je t'attendais. Assieds-toi.

\- ...

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions, Koala à du te le dire.. »

 _''Parce que quand même on est les grands gentils révolutionnaires mais on accepte pas n'importe qui avec nous, eh, tu nous prend pour qui ?''_

« Commençons. Ton nom ? Ton vrai nom, cette fois, je suis pas dupe.

\- On s'en fiche.. Tout le monde m'appelle Majora, donc c'est très bien comme ça. Ça me va. »

 _Pourquoi veut-tu autant cacher ton vrai nom ?_

Nouveau monde, nouveau nom. Ça me fait oublier que j'étais ailleurs, quelqu'un d'autre il y a seulement quelques jours, avant que _tu_ me déplaces ici.

 _Oh.._

« Age ?

\- Dix-neuf.

\- D'où tu viens ? »

...D'où je viens. D'où viens-je ?

 _Je sais pas, on s'en fiche, ce que tu veut._

«...West blue...

\- Où sur West blue ? »

\- Oh... euh... Je sais plus... »

Haussement de sourcil de la part du blond. Pas bon signe.

« Compétences ? Combat, stratégie, talents ?

\- Hum... Je sais dessiner.. un peu... »

Eh oui, je ne suis pas Mary-Sue, jolie, intelligente, sportive qui sait tout faire, Sabo !

« Aucune notion de combat ?

\- Pas réellement, non... »

Pas du tout en fait.

« Koala, tu accepterais de l'entraîner ?

\- Bien entendu ! »

J'ai toujours détesté le sport. Pourquoi moi ?

M'entraîner... Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, ma chère Koala...

« Donc, tu sais dessiner... et puis de ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt maline ( _''Ah bon ?''_ ), ça peut toujours servir ici. On fait pas mal de mission d'infiltration, et comme tu est assez.. hum.. discrète, tu pourrais être utile. »

My name is Bond. James Bond.

« Elle pourrait faire équipe avec nous Sabo, dis ?

\- Whoa, du calme Koala, on vient juste de la rencontrer, tu vas pas un peu vite là ? On est même pas encore arrivés à Vertigo...

\- Oui bon. On va arriver bientôt alors ça change quoi ?

\- Raah... Tu me désespères... Laisse nous terminer, va voir Robin.

\- Ok ! Je vous laisse en tête à tête alors~ ! Amusez vous bien~ !»

 _J'adore cette fille._

Moi, un peu moins.

 _Sabo aussi on dirait. Il est tout gêné... C'est trop mignon._

« ... Bon. Majora.. Je sais ce que tu penses. »

T'as le cul aussi rafraîchissant qu'une pastèque en été.

« … Oh... Je ne crois pas, non...

\- Vu comme nous t'avons accueillie, tu dois penser que c'est facile d'être révolutionnaire, et que tu auras toutes tes chances facilement.

\- En fait, je pensais pas vraiment à ça mais continue, je te prie.

\- Tu dois penser qu'en claquant des doigt tu pourras te faire un nom dans l'armée, et devenir un membre important.. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Koala et moi sommes indulgents, voire même trop gentils, avec toi.. enfin, je veut dire, tu tentais de t'introduire clandestinement ici quand je t'ai trouvé, et là, tu m'a sûrement dit les réponses les plus vagues que tu a pu trouver.. Si tu ne nous laisses pas te faire confiance, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que l'on puisse travailler ensemble.

\- Oh, mais je m'en fiche, de ça. Je te l'ai dit, La seule chose que je veut, c'est aller le plus loin possible dans le Nouveau Monde. Si je vous rejoint, c'est parce que rien de mieux ne s'est présenté a moi. Ne le prend pas mal, cependant.. Je vous admire. Et tant que je ferai partie de vos rangs, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de moi. Enfin, même si je trahissais d'une quelconque manière, vous n'auriez rien à craindre de moi, vu mes aptitudes de combat. Mais je tiens à te prévenir, si l'on s'aventure dans le Nouveau Monde, je changerai probablement de cap. Sans forcément vous nuire cependant. »

 _Félicitations, tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour perdre toute confiance de sa part !_

J'aime pas mentir. Là, au moins, il n'aura aucune surprise.

« Je crois que j'ai les réponses à mes questions. Tu peut disposer.

\- Merci. »

 _Majora, tu as gâché toute une parfaite scène de romance qui aurait pu se dérouler à cet instant précis !_

Apprends donc que je ne suis pas très romances. Je suis plus apparentée aux tragédies.

Remontant sur le pont, j'aperçoit Koala et Nico Robin. Elles sont toutes deux tournées vers le large, ou se dessine une île d'aspect désertique. Je les rejoint, tandis que le vent, violent et imprévisible s'abat sur les voiles blanches du navire, me rappelant les rafales automnales qui s'engouffraient dans les vieilles ruelles de ma ville natale, rafales que je maudissait, mais que je ne verrai jamais plus.

Elles me manquent.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu..**

 **Une pôtite review ?  
** **Steakina-pas-envie-de-cuisiner-aujourd'hui, à votre service.**

 **La-note-d'après-note-de-fin-de-chapitre : Des choses ont été postées sur le deviantart, pour ceux que ça intéresse ! (lien dans le chapitre précédent)  
** **Et maintenant, je vais prendre une gorgée de coca, parce que le coca c'est bon.**

 **Vive le sucre ! \o/**


End file.
